1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultraviolet-curable composition which can provide a cured film superior in hardness, scratch resistance, and durability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of ultraviolet-curable organopolysiloxane compositions have been proposed and put to practical use. They include, for example, the one which comprises an acrylic-functional silicone resin (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 111330/1986) and the one which comprises colloidal silica, polyfunctional acrylate monomer, and a hydrolyzate of acrylate silane (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1756/1983). The former has a disadvantage in that it provides a cured film which is brittle and poor in scratch resistance. The latter provides a cured film which is hard and superior in wear resistance but is poor in flexibility, heat resistance, and weather resistance.